Perfect
by kate882
Summary: Sam sings the song Perfect by Simple Plan to his dad rated T because I rate everything T and have no plans to stop now One-Shot


**Okay I am going to try and see how this works let's give it a try **_italics are singing _

Sam, Dean, and John were probably the most awkward group sitting in the pizza place. Well the people cheering for the tone deaf guy on stage might be a close secant.

All the Whinchester's had actually agreed on something. Granted all they agreed on was that they all wanted pizza, but it was a step. Sadly for them the only pizza place around was also having a karaoke night. So far the guy singing Rolling In The Deep was not impressing them.

"Who wants to go next!" A random guy who controlled the mike yelled jumping on stage, and practically pushing the other guy off. The microphone guy was not enjoying the guys singing either it would appear.

A sudden idea coming into the already over filled with facts brain of Sam Whinchester had him jumping up and yelling over the noise, "I will!"

Dean and John looked at him in shock.

"Alright, what song would you like to sing?" They guy asked.

Sam leaned forward and whispered the name into the guys ear. He smiled and nodded going over to the DJ to tell him what to play.

Music filled the small room, and a few people smiled recognizing the song playing.

Dean and John of course couldn't recognize it since all they listened to was old classic rock. John looked away a bit embarrassed about his youngest son singing.

"_Hey dad look at me" _Johns head snapped up staring at his son, wondering what was going on. Dean while not knowing what the song was had an idea what was going on.

"_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan" _ Everyone knew that he hadn't.

"_And do you think I'm wasting my time _

_Doing things I want to do"_

Dean felt protective of his little brother when he saw the faintest of nods from his father.

"_But it hurts when you disapprove all along" _Sam thought of the screaming match they had when he had said he wanted to go to college. Where most parents would be proud his father had looked like he was going to shoot Sam then and there.

"_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud" _It was true. John was the only parent Sam had ever had. Even if the man didn't act like a parent and that responsibility fell on Dean, but still.

"_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright" _

Dean took out his lighter and started waving it. He glared at John daring him to say something about it.

"_Cause we've lost it all_

_Nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

Sam thought about how in the argument they had a few hours ago Sam had yelled that he was sorry he couldn't be perfect for his father.

"_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero"_

It was true. Sam had looked up to his dad. How could he not, his dad saved lives every day, but as time went on he saw what a jerk his dad really was.

"_All the days you spent with me _

_Now seem so far away" _

Sam couldn't even remember the last time his dad had been there for any of the important events in Sam's life. Not even his high school graduation.

"_And it feels like you don't care any more _

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you _

_I can't stand another fight" _

Sam couldn't. He hated fighting with his dad, especially when he knew his dad could die any day, and the words he said in a fight could be the last he ever said to his father. Still he could not help it. The kinds of things that he father would say to him would make him start yelling in a secant. How his father thought he could just tell them what to do, even though they were grown adults. It all drove him crazy. That didn't mean he wanted to fight though.

"_And nothings alright _

_Cause we've lost it all _

_Nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect" _

John glared at his youngest son from his seat.

"_Nothings gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothings gonna make this right again" _

Sam's face flashed with hurt as he thought of all the insults that had been thrown at him over the years.

John got up. He didn't want to hear any more of this. Apparently he thought it was okay for him to insult his son in public, but not the other way around. He started to head for the door.

"_Please don't turn you back"_

John froze.

"_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand _

_Cause we've lost it all_

_Nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect _

_Cause we've lost it all_

_Nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect"_

The music faded, and Sam jumped off the stage.

The room exploded in applause. He smiled lightly at the people clapping for him.

Then he saw John's face. He shouldn't want to laugh, but just the look.

John's eyes were budging; they looked as though they may fall out at any moment in time. He was flushed a deep unnatural shade of red, and his mouth hung open as he tried to come up with a response. All he succeeded in doing was stuttering.

Dean on the other hand was smiling at his little brother. As much as he loved his dad he would always pick Sammy.

"Come on man, let's eat. Everyone's gonna suck compared to that Sammy." Dean told him handing him a plate with some pizza on it.

**You see that review button? It wants to be your best friend. All you have to do is click it and type a few words about what you think. Also I'll throw in a free virtual hug from . . . *looks around* Cas! *grabs him and pulls him over* yeah a free hug from Cas if you review! **


End file.
